Harry's Slaves
by oddcreature
Summary: Harry needs control in his life, so he starts a meditation class Evil harry! Harem! Slaves! Rated M for a reason! If having a Harem, graphic scenes of sex and rape, being naked in public, controlling people, or just regular being evil upsets you, DO NOT READ! If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic. Now would I?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Harry pov**

Harry smiled at the sight before him. Ginny the Poisoner and Hermione the Smart were at his mercy. They were sitting at on a couch in the Room of Requirements, with an empty gray tea-cup each. Both had unfocused gazes, which meant the potion was working. It hadn't taken a lot to get them to drink the Hypnosis potion; and now he could do _anything_ with them for an hour. Not that he would, of course. No. He would do it one step at a time.

He had told them that he was going to start a meditation class, and he wanted them to be the first ones to experience the calming potion. Sadly however, his intentions for them were not quite so…. _noble_. The potion that he had given them could reach the deepest of their subconscious. He could tell them that whenever he looked at them, he wanted their heart to stop beating, and it would. So really, he could have all that he wanted _tonight_ without hassle. But he was afraid of raising suspicions. Much better to take it slowly, quietly, and not have any risks.

The Half-Blood Prince had given him the instructions for the potion, and Rita Skeeter had pushed him over the edge to do his plan. He _needed_ control in his life, and this was hands-down the best way to do it. Especially since the girls won't realize he's done anything to them, they think they would just be following their instincts, which would make it legal. Harry wondered what to ask them to do first. He pulled out a piece of parchment, and decided to have some fun.

"Hermione." Harry made sure his tone had authority; good to practice that now. "Cluck like a chicken." Hermione did it immediately, and Harry decided to try something else.

"Ginny. Tell me your deepest fear."

"Being found out." Harry paused, this was not the answer he had been expecting.

"Being found out about what?"

"B-Being found out that it was me who put the love potion in Harry's juice." Harry laughed; Ginny's worst fear was about to come true. But no need to frighten the girl now, so Harry decided to have some more fun.

"Hermione. What is _your_ deepest fear?"

"Being made into a slave." Harry grinned. Both of the girls deepest fears would come to pass soon enough. Harry looked at his parchment again, and found one that would embarrass the girls beyond measure, but wouldn't be traceable to him. He made his wand emit a magical pulse, something that only the girls deepest subconscious would pick up.

"Ginny. Hermione. Whenever you hear this pulse, I want you to be immediately so turned on that the cum will pool around your feet." Harry quickly turned the pulse off, waited a few seconds, then turned it back on. Immediately the couch was soaked. Harry laughed, and suddenly thought of another good idea.

"Ginny. Hermione. Whenever you do something embarrassing, you will feel ten times _more_ embarrassed." Harry decided to do one more thing before he let them go.

"And, you will trust and tell me with _everything_. And you won't trust _anyone_ else. Once you wake up, you won't remember anything I just told you, and you will feel the greatest you have ever felt." Harry quickly cleaned the girl's couch, summoned a chair for himself, and started his charms homework.

 **Hermione pov**

Hermione awoke feeling like it was her birthday, christmas, easter, and her wedding day all rolled into one. She grinned and stretched, looking over at the still hypnotized Ginny. Hermione shook her head, wincing slightly. Why had she ever trusted this girl? The only one who deserved her trust was the boy sitting in a chair, doing his charms homework.

"Harry!" Hermione said, walking over to him. "I need to tell you some things." Harry looked at her, his green eyes looking so trustworthy and kind, she wanted to tell him all of her secrets.

"I'll listen." Harry promised. "But I don't want Ginny panicking if I'm not here." Harry paused, and scratched out a line in his charms homework. Then he returned his attention to her, looking up at her again eagerly. "Did you like your potion?" Hermione grinned wider.

"It was amazing! I feel so good." She paused as if realizing something. "Are you going to give this to other people too?" Hermione knew it was silly to be possessive, but she wanted Harry all to herself, and she didn't want any other people feeling this good.

"Maybe later. But now, I want you and Ginny to be the ones experiencing it." A sigh made Hermione turn around. Ginny had awoken, and Hermione wasn't sure if she liked that. Ginny sighed again, an expression of pure bliss on her face. She looked at Hermione, something like mistrust in her eyes. Then she turned to Harry, and smiled.

"Harry! That is the best potion ever. But, could you maybe plan some alone time in your day? I want to tell you some things." Harry nodded, silently agreeing to Ginny's request. Hermione felt a strange feeling welling up… _Jealousy?_ Hermione was about to ask if it wouldn't be too much trouble if Harry also made some alone time for her. But Harry cut her off by handing her his Charm's essay.

"Check this for me, would you?" Hermione took the paper without reluctance, and started checking Harry's facts. After Hermione had finished, she gave the parchment back to Harry.

"Let's go back to the common room." Harry said, smiling at both of them. Hermione shrugged, and led the way up to the Gryffindor Tower.

Once back, Hermione went up to the girls common room to get changed. And though she still acted normal, she felt detached. Afraid that one of the girls might use the things she told them against her, and especially worried that one of them might ask where they had been, and Hermione was not ready to disclose that information.

The next day Hermione was walking back from DADA when she suddenly felt turned on. She could feel her panties getting wet, but the halls were so full of students she had no chance of escaping to the bathroom. She started panicking when she felt the cum trickling down her legs, and she almost jumped in desperation, trying to find Harry. There he was, laughing with Ron. Unaware how big of a fool Hermione was going to get made into. She looked down, and started shaking with embarrassment. A pool of cum was forming at her feet. She pushed and shoved, desperately trying to get out for the group of students. When she finally managed, Hermione ran crying to the bathroom, leaving a trail of cum in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN: Reviewer shoutouts: To Guest for the tips, and to** **vienx.001 for the challenge/compliments!**

 **Review please! It makes me really happy when people favorite/follow, but it gives me drive to write when you review. Story ideas are always welcome, though not all may be used in this fanfic!**

Harry was really bad at not daydreaming while doing homework. He just couldn't concentrate on writing down the effects of the Elixir of Balance and how to brew it. So in the common room, with the fire warming him and the buzz of chatter around him, he started to drift. Harry's mind focused on the week previous, where his plans for Hermione and Ginny started to unfold.

Harry was sitting at the breakfast table, sipping milk and eating pancakes as usual, when he looked over at the head table. Snape was scowling at his muffin as usual, Professor Flitwick and Professor Mcgonagall were arguing about something, Hagrid and Slughorn were in a discussion, and Hagrid got so excited that he accidently threw his fork onto Mcgonagall's hat, where it promptly latched on. Mcgonagall seemed not to notice, as she was still talking to Flitwick. Then Harry looked at Dumbledore, and saw something strange. At first Harry thought that Dumbledore was staring at him. But then Harry looked around, and saw that Ginny of all people was looking back. Harry went back to his pancake, though he kept an eye on Dumbledore, watching for something unusual. When it did happen, Harry was sure he had imagined it. Dumbledore winked at Ginny! Harry looked around, wondering if anyone else had noticed it. Everyone was still laughing and talking as usual, so Harry looked at Ginny.

Ginny looked normal, but then she reached over Dean to get some pop tarts. In doing so she knocked over his glass, and looked at him apologetically.

"Oh my god harry! I am _so_ sorry." Harry shrugged. "It's fine, I've never tried pancakes with milk before!" Ginny blushed furiously, and muttered a spell to put all of the milk back in his glass.

"Thanks." Harry said, and went back to eating his pancake. A few minutes later, Harry was about to take a drink, when Hermione stopped him.

"Wait." Harry looked at her, confused.

"Why can't I drink my milk?" Hermione stared at his glass intently, and muttered a spell. After a few moments, the glass started hissing, and green vapor formed a cloud above it.

"That's why." Hermione said, as if the green vapor was supposed to answer all his questions.

"Er… What is the green smoke?" Harry asked, feeling stupid as usual.

"Its poison!" Hermione hissed, almost as good as the glass. "The spell Ginny used. It wasn't just a cleaning spell, it put that 'green smoke' in your milk!" Harry's mind slowly processed that.

"So, what was this poison intended for?"

"I don't know!" Hermione sounded annoyed, as if the poison should be punished because it was one that she didn't know. "I would have to test it, and I've only read three books on the theory of vapor testing. I might be able to, but it would be much easier to find out if I had properly heard the incantation, I'll study this after class." And with that she pulled a small glass bottle from her bag, and scooped up the mist.

"May I drink my milk now?" Harry asked, looking at the innocent white fluid.

"I don't know… it might be better not to. I'm not sure if the spell left any residue in the milk. It might even have soaked into the glass itself, so any drink you have would be contaminated." Hermione studied his glass warily. "If you can go without, I would suggest not drinking for the remainder of this meal." Harry sighed, and was about to have another bite of pancake, when the teachers got up, and started calling for their classes.

"See you later, Harry!" Hermione called over her shoulder. Harry looked regretfully at his half-eaten pancake, then he got up, and went to Divination.

Harry did surprisingly well, saying that the crystal ball showed a young girl with shoulder-length hair and an agile body being killed with green vapor, and Ron's dream of eating pistachios meant that he was going to die a painful death at the hands of an old man with a waist-length beard.

Harry was interested to talk to Ron and Hermione about what had happened at breakfast. Since DADA had been fifteen minutes away, Harry told Ron to meet him and Hermione in the library. Finding Hermione had proved more difficult than Harry had anticipated; she had stayed after class to talk to the Arithmancy professor, and Harry had to get the Marauders map to find her. Then he had taken her to the library, and had proceeded to sit down with Ron.

"Took you long enough!" Ron grumbled. Then he saw Hermione and shoved a piece of parchment at her. "Will you do my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay? Its due today." Hermione folded her arms.

"Why did you let it get this late?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"I was busy. I had to do the Potions essay and the Divination dream diary and the Astronomy star charts-"

"Which I did for you" Hermione muttered. Ron continued as if he hadn't heard her.

" _And_ the Care of Magical Creatures sketch, and the Transfiguration homework and Quidditch practice!" Ron was practically yelling now. "So I'm sorry if I didn't have time for my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay." Hermione sighed and picked up the parchment, though Harry thought that it was more an act of peace that an act of free will.

"Next time, I'm not doing this for you." Ron smiled, and then turned to Harry.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Harry told him about the green vapor, and about how he had seen Dumbledore wink at Ginny right before it happened. As he was finishing, Hermione screeched.

"We have to go! We're gonna be late!" As the golden trio ran, Harry's mind went faster. _Why had Dumbledore winked at Ginny? Why had Ginny tried to poison me? Why is Dumbledore always manipulating me? Why is Ron always such a jerk?_ Now, Harry had often thought about asking Hermione to do his homework for him, but he knew that Hermione didn't want to, and Harry _did_ want to become an Auror. So he had restrained himself.

The day after, Harry had been reading his potions book, when he came across the _Plenam veneni imperium_ potion, which allowed him complete control over the recipient for an hour. The instructions said that it must be in a warm liquid when served, and The Half-Blood Prince said that tea was the best transporter. Harry had a sudden image of Dumbledore waltzing, and he started to grin. Then he realized that he could get revenge by controlling _Ginny_. And Ron, he realized. And Snape. And Hermione. _Why is_ Hermione _on the list?_ Harry wondered. _Because I can_. Harry's grin turned dangerous, as he realized what he could do with this potion, and how much power he would hold.


End file.
